The Return of the Three
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: complete The three return to Middle-Earth for the final installment...which means three things: more humor, more drama, and more adventure.
1. The Three Gather

Disclaimer:  Middle-Earth and its wonderful characters are property of the all mighty J.R.R. Tolkien.  Movie references come from the great mind of Peter Jackson.  I seek not to steal their vision, only to humbly expand, add a dash of humor, and of course promote the power of friendship and adventure.

Note: This story is a third installment of 'A Fellowship of Three' and 'The Three Powers'.  The story can be followed without reading them, but if you wish to laugh and gain a bit of background I highly recommend them.  Enjoy!

Three…the number echoes into the minds of all.  It is a number imbued with a mysterious, magical energy.  One particular friendship is composed of this magic, of this mystery.  It would endure the elements, the distance, and even the fabric of the earthly realm…it would lead them to their grandest adventure of all…

            Triple the three congregated in the shadows.  They had not forgotten the females from the other realm.  In fact they bided their time. But as their quest for the ring became increasingly vital, they often wished for a little more excitement. 

            The Witch-King sat in his adamantine throne.  His fingers drummed on its edge as he surveyed his army.  The other wraiths gathered beside him, viewing the organized chaos of an army that would conquer Middle-Earth.

            Khamûl, the second lieutenant, turned to the Witch-King,  "Your mind is elsewhere. . ."

            "As is yours," he calmly replied.  His voice was hardened steel.

            A translucent sphere beside the Riders filled with a red mist and a great eye appeared. 

            Each of the wraiths bowed.  The Witch-King nodded his head and brought the sphere to a large chamber.  He placed it in an outstretched claw on an ornate altar.  He dropped to a knee and bowed.  The others closed the doors and followed the Witch-King's lead. 

            Sauron's form appeared before them, basked in a fiery haze.  "The time draws near for the gateway to the other world to open once more."

            The Witch-King's head immediately rose to view his master.  "My Lord?"

            The other Riders exchanged glances.  Of course they couldn't see each other's glances due to their fancy new helmets the orcs made for them. . .but they had grown accustomed to each other.

            "Yes, what your mind has been thinking on will be coming to us very soon.  We must use them to recover the ring.  Once I have my ring Middle-Earth will tremble before my will.  Then, I will extend my powers to the other realms.  You, my most loyal servants will reap the rewards of your years of service."

            The Nazgûl smirked under their helmets. 

            The Witch-King spoke up, "what do you wish us to do my Lord?"

            Sauron gestured to the sword at his side.  The Witch-King tilted his head, but drew his sword.  "You did well in marking a fellow servant.  A connection to the other world has been established."

            "The female I cut…" the Witch-King said thoughtfully.

            "Yes," Sauron hissed.  "With her comes her friends and with her friends comes her."

            The Witch-King seemed to shiver in anticipation.  "Her friends. . ."

            Sauron chuckled and waved his hand forming a pillar of fire at his side.  "Place the blade over the flame and you shall see for yourself that the connection still remains."

            The Witch-King placed the blade over the flame and the other Riders joined their Dark Lord's laughter.  The connection still remained. . .

            Kristi woke up in a cold sweat and with the words, "holy hells!" as she tumbled out of her bed grasping her arm.  She blinked wondering what the hell woke her up.  Glaring at her alarm clock and ignoring her arm she turned off its ringing.

            Sarah jolted awake at a soft touch on her cheek.  A 'meow' emanated from a furry being, whose whiskers tickled her cheeks.

            She gave the cat a look and pet its head.  "You just be glad that I like kitties."

            Alex gasped and opened her eyes.  She blinked for a moment and put a hand to her head. 

"What in the nine hells woke me up?"  She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen mumbling, "Caffeine. . .coffee. . .need the coffee."

The girls' lives had gone back to normal.  Well, as normal as ones such as themselves could consider a life normal.  Alex had turned 20 but weeks ago and Kristi and Sarah were months away from approaching their second decade of life.  They were on their summer break.  A time of fun, a time of get togethers, a time of well. . .all right, no tests, homework, or papers to write.  Granted it was still spring, but the wonders of colleges and universities letting out early was nothing to complain about.

Their previous adventures had affected them all in different ways.  But in the end, each of them yearned for another adventure.  Alex often found herself drifting as she listened to her various cds.  She would often stare out at nature and see flashes of Middle-Earth, then blink and sigh softly.  There were times late at night when she remembered the archery she learned and that would cause her to laugh quietly.  But there were also times when she shivered at the memory of Wormtongue.  Kristi would often zone out to another place, as if she was listening to another voice.  She had started taking kendo, Japanese sword fighting, and felt as if she was being prepared for something.  Increasingly vivid dreams, the image of Sauron, and the scar on her arm were ever present in her mind.  Sarah sometimes felt that there were eyes upon her.  But she would dismiss that notion and chide herself for even thinking that.  At times she found herself faintly smiling at a black horse and her mind would coast back to her time spent in Angmar.

            It was a rainy spring day when Alex, Kristi, and Sarah decided to get together.  The wind rustled overgrown lawns in unison and birds bathed in puddles.  Blooming trees lined the roads and their petals drifted to the ground with the rain.  Kristi drove through these petals; absently thinking 'this is such an anime moment'.  After that inspirational thought, she passed a senior citizen on the road, who was driving five miles under the speed limit.  It was not wise to mess with aggressive driving Kristi.

            Sarah watched out her window for Kristi, hoping that she wouldn't hit a pedestrian.  She didn't want to clean up the body or have to go to law school to bail her friend out of prison.  Seeing her friend pull into the driveway she grabbed her coat and some papers, then went to face the elements.

            Kristi was mesmerized by the sounds of raindrops and her windshield wipers when Sarah opened the car door. She grinned, "ahoy there mate!"

            Sarah chuckled looking at a small pirate flag above her head.  "Ahoy there.  Are you Captain Kristi now?"

            "It's Super Kristi's alter ego," she replied.  "Care to be my first mate?"

            "Erm. . ." Sarah said, "no."

            "Your loss," Kristi said.  She patted a stuffed mouse on her dashboard.  "Mr. Mousekin can be my first mate."

            Sarah rolled her eyes in amusement inwardly thinking, 'this is going to be one very long and interesting day'.

            Alex walked onto her back porch and breathed in the air.  She loved the smell of rain.  She couldn't help but notice that, as of late, it always seemed to rain when her and her two good friends got together.  That fact didn't damper her spirits at all.  She rested her elbows on the edge of the porch and stared up at the sky.  She absently started humming a Chichiri image song, but turned her head at a slight noise.

            Kristi muttered, "Damn, I was going to sneak up on her."  She turned to Sarah.  "How does she sense my intentions?"

            "Well, it is _you_ after all," Sarah pointed out.

            Kristi pondered that thought as they climbed the steps.  Alex folded her arms and said,  "Trying to sneak up on me eh?"

            "No. . .of course. . .not," Kristi feigned innocently.

            Sarah poked Kristi and whispered, "that whole innocent thing. . .just doesn't work for you."

            Alex approached her other side, poking and whispered, "yeah we know you too well."

            Kristi muttered incoherently while Alex and Sarah exchanged smirks.

            Alex looked to Sarah's hand, which contained papers of some sort.  "What's that?"

            Sarah brightened.  "Oh yes!"  She set the papers down on a nearby table.  "These are some informational pamphlets and such of the places I'll be going when I spend my semester over seas next year."

            "Sweet," Alex said.

            The wind rustled the papers and they all fought to prevent them from coming off the table.

            "Maybe we should go inside," Alex suggested.

            "There's no need," Kristi said walking up the steps again.

            Sarah blinked, wondering when she disappeared so quietly.

            "How you. . .there. . .when you were over. . .here," Alex paused and considered her owns words, then shook her head.

            Kristi held up some wet rocks, dried them on her pants, and then placed them at the corners of the pieces of paper.

            "Ah, so that's why you go to college," Sarah said.

            "I knew there was some reason," Alex said playfully.

            "Damn straight," Kristi said with a grin.  She looked at the papers. "You're so lucky Sarah."

            "Yeah," Alex said perusing the papers.  "You'll definitely have to bring us back souvenirs."

            "No problem," Sarah said with a smile.

            Kristi's eyes fell on a paper, whose edges were rustling wildly.  She smoothed it down and turned to Sarah.  "Say Sarah, what's this one?"

            Alex tilted her head and looked at the considerably older of the papers.

            "Which one?"  Sarah picked up the paper and looked at it.  "Huh. . .that's odd. . .I don't remember bringing this one.  Must have slipped into the pile.  Looks kind of old though and there's some writing on it."

            Alex and Kristi asked in unison as they gathered around Sarah, "What's it say?"  They turned to each other; they had been doing that a lot lately.

            "'There is an old place on a dark rock, forgotten behind doors none can unlock; that grim gate no man can pass.  In the mind grows the green grass; thinking feeds, imagination soars, and wind blows from the sea-shores.  An adventure the Night shall keep, while Middle-Earth waits and the Elves sleep.  We must see with our darkened eyes the light that for no darkness dies.'"

            They all fell silent and the wind rustled the papers. 

            Alex broke the silence.  "Does it say anything else?"

            Sarah absently nodded.  "Just some smudged stuff I can't make out."

            "It mentioned Elves," Alex said quietly, "and Middle-Earth."

            Kristi quietly whispered, "We must see with our darkened eyes the light that for no darkness dies."

            A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning caused them all to jump.

            "Gah!"  Alex turned to Kristi, "don't repeat the creepiest part!"

            Sarah scrambled for the paper as the wind picked up, ripping it out of her hands.  "Damn it!"

            They scrambled off the porch, to the stairs, running after the paper.  Kristi blinked tears from her eyes as the wind and rain started whipping around them.  "Bloody hell!"

            "I just took a shower!  I don't need another one!"  Alex exclaimed trying to shield her face from the rain.

            Sarah shivered, the weather was not normal and everyone knew it.  "We have to stick together!"

            Kristi yelled, "Operation human shield!"  She grabbed both Alex and Sarah's arms.

            Time seemed to stop as the wind swirled around them.  Raindrops were frozen in place as the girls stood in the seeming eye of a storm.  A bright light appeared above them, and then beneath them, it shone through the raindrops creating prisms of color that shined on their faces.  The piece of paper that Sarah had read from wafted about their heads, like a leaf performing an intricate dance depicting its inevitable fall to the ground.  The words seemed to lift from the page and fly around them.  Sarah kept her eyes open, staring at the words and repeating them in her head.  The words flared golden and then seemed to burn away.  The charred pieces of paper flew around them and the eye filled with light, causing them all to squeeze their eyes shut.  Everything was light and then everything was darkness.

            Alex felt as if she was floating on a cloud.  Golden light danced before her eyes and bird-like creatures fluttered about her head.  On closer inspection the birds were flapping pieces of paper that formed in front of her.

            She read aloud what she saw, "lusse enyalie.  Wanya aman.  Tirambar, yaara maranwe.  Tirsi ingole ooma ananta kaure i moore, heru si mesta."

            _Whisper memory.  Go free from evil.  Heed fate, ancient destiny.  Heed this magic voice and yet fear the blackness, master this journey._

            She turned her head to see Sarah floating like herself, in a confused half-awake, half-asleep state.  Her eyelids felt heavy as she looked for Kristi.  She struggled to keep her eyes open when she saw her.  "Avathar. . ." she mumbled as she sank into a sleep.__

            Kristi tried to blink the dots from her eyes that were caused by the light.  She saw her two friends floating and figured she must be doing likewise.  She tried to move, but the light felt heavy.  She exhaled as shadows started wrapping around her and stared at the words emblazoned in them.

            "Hu-na illska.  Garmog tholl ti motsham dru.  Hap jishotasaun hak, varanat zemar.  Lat timer nalt. . .pafund. . .bot. . .kilos. . ." she trailed off on the last word and let the shadows take her.

            _Enter evil.  Delve deep beyond ancient fear.  Open secret revenge, clouded heart.  You fear alone. . .abyss. . .world. . .key. . ._

Translations:

Alex's words are composed of Quenya, Kristi's words are Black Speech, and are of course translated underneath in italics.  It's translated later, but I figure it shall add suspense and a bit of mystery.  Sarah's part was tweaked a bit and originally from page 243 of 'The Tolkien Reader'

(Quenya) Avathar – Shadows

Author's Note:  The trilogy is finally completed.  I had my friend's waiting the other night for about a good hour, while I madly typed out the dramatic conclusion.  Thanks to them for their patience, inspiration, and tolerating me for observing them (okay so essentially I got into their heads).  I spent 13 hours on this story and it ended up being 35 pages long in ff.net format, as I like to call it.  It's got humor and is a bit darker than the others.  Thank you to previous reviewers; to the old and new reviewers you have our gratitude.  Places a sphere on an outstretched claw and waves her hand over it. . .the fiery words 'please review' appears

In the next chapter, things are all wet but the Three encounter people that will help them to be dry.  (Again updates shall be in 3 days and will be regular winks)


	2. The Three's encounter

Disclaimer: Middle-Earth and its wonderful characters are property of the all mighty J.R.R. Tolkien. Movie references come from the great mind of Peter Jackson. I seek not to steal their vision, only to humbly expand, add a dash of humor, and of course promote the power of friendship and adventure.  
  
Time passed and the sun parted the curtain of clouds, as if it were peeking at its visitors. Sarah blinked open her eyes and wondered aloud, "Why do I feel like I'm lying in mud?" She sat up and looked around her. "Oh it just bloody figures."  
  
She crawled her way over to Alex. The sun's rays seemed to make her shine and Sarah resisted the urge to say, 'ohhh shiny!' She nudged Alex, who seemed to be mumbling Elvish. "Wake up, nap time is over."  
  
Alex opened one eye. "Five more minutes?"  
  
Sarah gave her a look. "Have you seen where you are yet?"  
  
Alex sat up and grumbled, "Never mind."  
  
They crawled over to Kristi who was mumbling and tossing her head. They automatically thought it was the leaf that was dripping water onto her forehead. Kristi opened her eyes at their approach and flinched at a drop of water. "Chinese water torture? Damn, you guys are deadly."  
  
"You should know that by now," Sarah said helping her up.  
  
Alex stood and looked around. "Do you guys have the same feeling that I do?"  
  
Kristi wrung out her wet hair, "Hmm, is it a moist feeling?"  
  
"Other than that," Alex replied.  
  
"Then it must be the feeling that we're back in Middle-Earth," Sarah said looking around as well.  
  
Kristi folded her arms and exchanged a look with Alex, "wasn't our fault this time."  
  
Alex shook her head. "Nope, not us." They both eyed Sarah.  
  
Sarah mimicked their looks. "Well, it was inevitable wasn't it?"  
  
Kristi paused. "You know guys, we each were responsible. . ."  
  
"Yes, yes we know this," Alex said peeling a wet leaf from her arm.  
  
"Well, I was going to point out that it went in the order that we were born. Alex the oldest was first, then me in the middle was second, and Sarah as the youngest was last," Kristi said mentally calculating.  
  
Sarah blinked. "Hey, you're right. You didn't hit your head after all."  
  
Alex looked to her. "Maybe she did and it knocked some sense into her."  
  
"Hey!" Kristi picked up a handful of mud.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Alex said narrowing her eyes.  
  
Kristi smirked and Sarah quickly armed herself, recognizing that look. Several minutes later, after they were sufficiently caked in mud, they heard the sound of horse hooves. After staring at each other for a moment they quickly ran to a nearby stream.  
  
Kristi's teeth chattered as she tried the water with her hand. "Gah! It's cold!"  
  
"But what if they're guys?" Sarah pointed out as she waded in, "We can't be filthy in front of them."  
  
"This place hardly seems to be up to date on the latest hygiene trends," Alex said. She seemed to consider stopping, but frankly she wanted to get the mud out of her hair, so she went in after Sarah. She inwardly wondered what the record was for the number of showers in one day.  
  
Kristi sighed, but jumped in. As she washed her arms she started humming a 'rubber ducky' song, until Alex and Sarah swiftly splashed her with water. "Hey, you guys just be glad that I haven't tried catching fish yet."  
  
Sarah gave her a look. "Kristi, why are you holding that rock?"  
  
Alex laughed, "Are you going to try and smote one again?"  
  
Sarah laughed with her. . .until an arrow splashed into the water beside them. Alex and Kristi both stared at Kristi in wonder. "What?! I swear it wasn't me!"  
  
Someone cleared their throat and the girls' attentions turned to the shore of the stream. Five men on horseback, four of which had their arrows trained on them, stood staring at them, trying to hide amusement.  
  
Alex softly whined, "damn. And I thought it would be Legolas."  
  
Sarah muttered, "I wish it was Legolas too."  
  
Kristi hissed to them, "I'm not a miracle worker!" She turned around fully to the men, their armor glinted in the sun and their horses pawed at the soft ground. She didn't have to turn around to see that Sarah was mouthing the word, 'ponies.' She cleared her throat, "um. . .hi. I mean, greetings."  
  
Sarah glared at them. "Do you mind? We're trying to bathe here!"  
  
Alex and Kristi gave Sarah a long, long look.  
  
The front soldier spoke, "what is your business in the realm of Rohan?"  
  
Alex gulped, "we're just travelers."  
  
"Where are your steeds? Your companions? Three women traveling alone is naught but suspicious. Are you spies?"  
  
"No!" Sarah tried to reason with him. "We've lost our way is all and we're searching for the nearest settlement."  
  
"Your clothing is strange and your accents are suspicious." The soldier stared pointedly at Alex and Kristi. "Come out of that water this instant and we shall wait for our Captain to arrive." He whispered to one of the soldiers and he rode away.  
  
The girls got out of the water and huddled together.  
  
"Do you have any weapons?"  
  
Kristi glared at him. "Where would we possibly stash weapons? Our clothing is sticking to our skin."  
  
Alex growled. "If he comes close I'm going to kick him."  
  
Sarah was eyeing their ponies and trying to get a better look at the soldiers under the helmets. They had accents and it was agreed upon that accents were hot.  
  
The soldier looked to them for a long moment but decided against searching them. The light haired one looked ready to pounce, the one with strange metal about her eyes was staring at his pony for too long, and the darker haired one seemed to glare daggers at him and that was weapons enough for him.  
  
Nearly half an hour later they saw the soldier coming with his Captain. Alex, Kristi, and Sarah had since taken to shivering on the ground.  
  
"Whose idea was it to go in the stream?" Kristi asked.  
  
"Whose idea was it to start a mud fight?" Sarah asked turning to her.  
  
"Does that guy look familiar?" Alex asked breaking that 'idea' round of questioning.  
  
The Captain rode up to them, took off his helmet, and dismounted.  
  
The girls' eyes widened.  
  
"Eomer," Sarah said trying not to oogle.  
  
Eomer blinked, "do I know you?"  
  
"We ate a dinner once with you at Edoras," Alex said.  
  
"Yes, we accompanied Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli," Kristi said.  
  
"Ah yes," Eomer said recalling. "My sister talked of you as well." He paused, "what were your names again?"  
  
Sarah whispered to Alex and Kristi, "not the smartest crayon in the box, but hey he's a looker."  
  
Alex stifled a giggle and Kristi elbowed her. Sarah gave them a sly look and introduced them all over again. She casually walked over to his horse and pet it.  
  
Eomer shifted a little. "Come, we must go back to camp. We do not want to delay the others. We gather our numbers for the march to Gondor. I am sure your companions will be glad to see you. I recall them worrying for you when you disappeared."  
  
Alex blinked, "Gondor."  
  
Kristi inwardly wondered how much time had passed.  
  
Eomer mounted his horse and extended his hand to Sarah. "Come along, we must not delay."  
  
Sarah grinned widely and climbed behind him. Kristi inwardly thought, 'that lucky devil.'  
  
Alex groaned, "damn it."  
  
Kristi whispered Legolas' name repeatedly into Alex's ear to calm her down, before picking a decent soldier to share a horse with.  
  
An hour later they arrived at the camp and were freezing more than they were before. Sarah seemed a bit reluctant to climb off of the horse with Eomer, but Alex and Kristi's looks convinced her of the consequences of lingering too long. Alex and Sarah shivered at a wind that blew by them and Kristi tried to warm her fingers, which had since gone numb.  
  
Eowyn emerged from a tent to greet her bother and blinked in surprise at seeing the girls.  
  
Eomer motioned to the three. "Look what we have fished out of a stream."  
  
Eowyn gave him a look, walked over to him, took off his helmet, and whapped him upside the back of his head.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"For not taking better care of them. Can't you tell they're freezing?!"  
  
Kristi muttered, "Now we know where the brains of the family went."  
  
"I brought them here," Eomer protested, rubbing the back of his head. "You know I'm going to have a permanent lump. . ."  
  
"You just be glad, you have a lump and nothing else," Eowyn said. She patted her brother on the back. "Now, why don't you go tell Aragorn and the others that Alex, Kristi, and Sarah are safe."  
  
Alex whispered, "She remembered our names."  
  
Eomer sighed. "I was just going to do that." He led his horse away muttering something about, "females."  
  
Eowyn smiled warmly and walked over to the girls. "Come warm yourselves by the fire ladies and then we can get you some clean and," she looked them up and down, "dry clothes."  
  
The girls smiled and expressed their thanks.  
  
Alex, Kristi, and Sarah warmed themselves by the fire for a time. They each wished for some marshmallows to toast and that the soldiers who passed by them more than one time would stop looking so obvious. They were relieved when Eowyn motioned them over to a tent for clothes.  
  
She laid out various items of clothing for them. "It is not much, but I think I have found your sizes."  
  
"It's more than enough," Alex said, "thank you."  
  
"We really appreciate it," Sarah said as she was examining some riding boots.  
  
Kristi smiled and nodded to Eowyn in thanks. She left and the girls started sifting through the clothes, trying to find their size.  
  
Author's Note: Can't you feel the sibling love? I know I can, lol. In the next chapter, humor comes from one of the most unlikely of places as the Three reunite with those they've met before. Climbs on top of a horse, picks up a flag, which reads 'Please review!' and then rides around the review button ever so suggestively Next update in 3 days. 


	3. Where There be Three, Hilarity Ensues

Disclaimer: Middle-Earth and its wonderful characters are property of the all mighty J.R.R. Tolkien. Movie references come from the great mind of Peter Jackson. I seek not to steal their vision, only to humbly expand, add a dash of humor, and of course promote the power of friendship and adventure.  
  
"Knee high boots rock," Kristi said trying a pair on.  
  
"I agree," Sarah said modeling some.  
  
They proceeded to get changed when they heard a rustling at the tent's flap. Alex exclaimed, "Did anyone lock the tent?!"  
  
Kristi whirled to her, "How can one lock a tent?!"  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed at a tiny head that peeked in, "Merry!!!!!"  
  
Aragorn blinked as he heard commotion coming from the tent. "What is that?"  
  
Legolas stifled a smile. "It would appear Merry has reached the tent before us."  
  
Gimli grunted, "Why am I not surprised? That hobbit has been lookin' fer things to do since we got 'ere."  
  
Merry tumbled out of the tent. He hadn't meant to peek, well maybe it crossed his mind a little, but it wasn't his initial intent. He was anxious to see the girls and at times when he was excited he just couldn't contain himself. Yes, that is an understatement.  
  
Sarah emerged from the tent and threw a candlestick at him. Her eyes were smoldering.  
  
Alex came behind her and casually reached for a bow and some arrows, leaning against the tent. "You little pervert!"  
  
Kristi came last, buttoning her top, and casually picked up a rock, tossing it up and down in her hand. "Literally!"  
  
He ducked and the candlestick barely missed his head. "I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"You better be more than sorry when we're through with you," Alex said getting the bow ready.  
  
Kristi lifted the rock, but casually dropped it when she saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. She laughed nervously, "Hi guys."  
  
Aragorn looked to her, "Was that a rock?"  
  
Kristi kicked it away. "No."  
  
Legolas walked over to Alex, folded his arms, and looked to her bow, then the arrow. "Ahem."  
  
Alex blinked, turned, smiled widely and threw the items aside. She smiled as innocently as possible.  
  
Sarah was about to speak up when she felt something hit her leg. She saw a mushroom on the ground and quickly looked to Merry. "Damn it! I can't stay mad at you!"  
  
Merry chuckled and walked over to her, giving her a hug.  
  
Legolas smiled to Alex, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eye. "We are glad to see you. We worried about your disappearance, even though Gandalf assured us that you were all right."  
  
Alex nearly melted on the spot.  
  
Aragorn walked to Kristi and placed his hand on her shoulder, touching her head with his. Looking to her, "why have you returned? Gandalf said that he sent you back home."  
  
"We were home," Kristi said, "but we were brought back." She shrugged, "I'm not sure why."  
  
Gimli spoke up. "With Gandalf in Minas Tirith, the girls are outta luck in talkin' with 'im."  
  
"Then we must see that they get to Gandalf safely," Legolas said looking to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked to him. "We cannot take them ourselves. Our path lies here and beyond." He turned to the girls. "We can besiege King Théoden for some horses to speed you on your way and some supplies for the journey. He is making his rounds among the encampments, he should be back around sunset tomorrow."  
  
Sarah asked, "Ponies?"  
  
Merry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, and they like mushrooms."  
  
"Even better," Sarah said.  
  
Alex looked to Legolas. "But we don't know the way to Minas Tirith."  
  
He smiled to her. "Do not forget that Elven sense of yours. We shall show you a map and then you can imbue that to the horse, who will find its way, guided by the great Valar."  
  
Kristi nodded in agreement with him. "Much better than Yahoo maps or Mapquest."  
  
Aragorn gave her a confused look. "Map quest? Did you lose a map?"  
  
"Erm. . .never mind. Your way is much better," she said patting him on the back. Throwing her arm around him, "now, let's talk about you arming us with some weapons . . ."  
  
Kristi led him away and Sarah blinked. "Wait! You're giving Kristi a weapon! We're doomed."  
  
Merry grinned. "Oh! I want one too."  
  
"You're not coming with us," Alex said absently picking up the bow and arrow.  
  
Merry seemed to pout. "But I can fight. I memorized all the weapons here."  
  
Sarah looked to Merry thoughtfully. "Okay, in that case, find me a good weapon. I'm going to get some riding tips from Eomer and those stable boys over there."  
  
Merry blinked, "stable boys?" He raised an eyebrow, "those look more like stable men."  
  
"I don't really care at the moment," Sarah said with a grin.  
  
Alex turned to Legolas and held up the bow.  
  
"You read my mind," Legolas said. "Have you been practicing?"  
  
"Define practicing."  
  
He chuckled. "In that case come along, we have much work to do."  
  
Night fell and the group gathered near a fire. Eowyn brought over some soup and everyone stared at it for a long moment.  
  
"Go on, eat up," she said with an expectant voice.  
  
Merry happily ate the soup. He was probably the only one in the group who actually liked the soup. Then again, he was a hobbit and he would eat almost anything. Legolas claimed that he already ate some greens he had collected around the camp and Alex chimed in saying that she was with him and ate with him. Gimli pretended to be asleep and Sarah had casually switched some soup with another campfire behind her while Eowyn was distracted. She heard someone gag behind her and then run behind a tent. She calmly ate the soup, which was good, and smiled to Eowyn. Aragorn and Kristi exchanged glances. They were stuck with the soup, all the good excuses were taken and they inwardly cursed.  
  
Kristi sniffed at the soup and took a bite. She chewed and swallowed, forcing the substance down her throat. Aragorn did likewise and forced a smile, elbowing Kristi to do the same. Alex watched them with wide eyes and Sarah thought Kristi was turning a nice shade of green, it almost matched her eyes.  
  
"This is great Eowyn," Kristi said. "Thank you."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn said nodding. "My favorite."  
  
"I'll go get some more!" Eowyn walked back toward the pot.  
  
Aragorn and Kristi tossed the hot soup behind them, narrowly missing Théoden. The king was about to yell, but he saw Eowyn near a pot and took off running.  
  
"You guys are too nice," Alex said shaking her head.  
  
"But it's quite admirable," Legolas said.  
  
Sarah happily ate her normal soup and glanced to Merry who was picking his teeth with a fish bone in the soup. She lost her appetite and handed her bowl over to him.  
  
Eowyn brought over more and watched Aragorn and Kristi eat the rest of the soup. When she finally left Aragorn and Kristi looked as if they were going to hurl.  
  
Legolas asked, "Are you two all right?"  
  
Alex commented, "Come now. It can't be that bad."  
  
"It was," Kristi said stifling a gag. "I'm a picky eater and would NEVER eat that again if I had the choice. What's in that soup anyway?"  
  
Aragorn held his head in his hand and shrugged.  
  
Gimli grinned and walked over to the two of them, "I know what's in it." He whispered to them and both Aragorn and Kristi put a hand over their mouth and took off to the bushes running.  
  
Everyone broke out into hysterical laughter and retired to the tents for the evening, once the two returned from the bushes only a lighter shade of green than before. Kristi walked into the tent to both Alex and Sarah laughing.  
  
"You guys suck," she said plainly.  
  
Alex and Sarah grinned innocently.  
  
"Oh please," Kristi said flopping down on a cot. She absently rubbed her arm with the scar.  
  
"You okay?" Sarah asked tilting her head.  
  
Kristi nodded and Alex smacked her forehead. "I almost forgot. . .when we came here, in that light I saw words."  
  
Sarah and Kristi perked up.  
  
Kristi slowly blinked and tentatively asked, "Words?"  
  
Sarah looked to Alex, "what kind of words?"  
  
"Elvish," she replied. "lusse enyalie. Wanya aman. Tirambar, yaara maranwe. Tirsi ingole ooma ananta kaure i moore, heru si mesta."  
  
Sarah asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Whisper memory. Go free from evil. Heed fate, ancient destiny. Heed this magic voice and yet fear the blackness, master this journey," she answered.  
  
Kristi commented quietly, "That's much better than what I saw."  
  
Alex whirled to her. "You saw words too?!"  
  
Kristi nodded.  
  
Sarah turned to her, "Well, come out with it, what were they?"  
  
"Hu-na illska. Garmog tholl ti motsham dru. Hap jishotasaun hak, varanat zemar. Lat timer nalt. . .pafund. . .bot. . .kilos. . ." she said closing her eyes. Opening them she said, "It means, 'Enter evil. Delve deep beyond ancient fear. Open secret revenge, clouded heart. You fear alone. . .abyss. . .world. . .key. . .' I don't know what it means, at the end I just got snippets of words."  
  
Alex nodded solemnly, "what do they mean? All of the things we had to say, including Sarah's."  
  
"I don't know," Sarah said lying back on her bed. "We'll find out soon enough I suppose."  
  
Kristi nodded, "perhaps Gandalf will know."  
  
Sarah and Alex nodded in agreement and were left to their dreams.  
  
Author's Note: giggles This is my favorite chapter because of the soup. I laugh whenever I reread it. Sighs I sooo would get stuck eating that soup too. In the next chapter (about 3 days to an update), the girls' journey takes a few turns and we see the story from others' POVs. Yelps as she sees Eowyn coming with soup and hangs a note on the door reading 'out to lunch. . .far far away. . .please review. . .' 


	4. The Three Show Off Their Skills

Kristi managed a few hours of sleep before waking up in a cold sweat. She heard laughter in her dream; Sauron's laughter and it unnerved her greatly. Her scar burned and there was no way she was going back to sleep. She pulled on the boots that were provided for the girls. The clothes themselves were standard adventure-wear: riding boots for that girl on the go, pants that clung tightly to the leg to show off muscle, a loose fitting shirt so one can breathe, some workable undergarments (we need not go into detail), a tunic for that stereotypical fantasy adventurer, and of course a cloak so one can go 'swish!' The 'swish!' was vital, especially for Kristi.  
  
She walked out of the tent and almost into Aragorn. He looked to her, "is your stomach still upset?"  
  
Kristi nodded, "quite."  
  
"Care to work some of that sickness off?" He tossed her a sword.  
  
"But of course."  
  
Sarah awoke to the sound of, "Men! Kote! Do!"  
  
Alex mumbled, "Why do I hear Kristi practicing Kendo?"  
  
Sarah peeked out of the tent, "because she is with Aragorn." She blinked at Legolas who was standing at the tent door, "erm. . .hello." She motioned to Alex. "Good luck getting her up." She grabbed her boots and went off to find Eomer.  
  
Legolas quietly walked over to Alex and stood at her side. Alex opened an eye and closed it, "I'm still dreaming."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "Oh really?" He lightly touched her ear.  
  
Alex shivered and sprang out of bed. "I mean, I was just getting up."  
  
Legolas handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "More practice."  
  
Alex's eyes sparkled as she pulled on her boots.  
  
Sarah tapped Eomer on the shoulder as he was brushing his horse. "Greetings Sarah," he said not turning around.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Well, Eowyn would hit me in the head and any man would punch me on the shoulder," turning to her, "so I deduced it was you."  
  
Sarah inwardly pondered, 'hmm, he has some brains after all.'  
  
Eomer smiled, "let us practice cavalry techniques. It is quite a fascinating type of warfare."  
  
Across the camp Aragorn was mentally trying to figure out what style of sword fighting Kristi had learned. She had made some notable improvements since the last time they had fought. . .and last time she didn't shout as much. Kristi showed him some techniques and fought back the urge to laugh thinking, 'I'm teaching Aragorn how to handle his sword.'  
  
Legolas and Alex stood at the archery range, winning bet after bet. The soldiers didn't think Alex was a good shot but she proved them wrong. However, Gimli did not find it amusing when Alex skewered an apple he was eating into a nearby tree. When that happened, Alex and Legolas pointed to each other then took off running as Gimli chased them with his axe. Merry grabbed the apple and started eating it, but took off running when he saw Gimli coming.  
  
The three light haired companions ran past Aragorn and Kristi. "Run away," Alex said. "Angry dwarf on the loose!"  
  
Sarah and Eomer paused some swordplay of their own, on horseback, no wait. . .that's not what I meant. . .erm, never mind. Let's just say they stopped what they were doing when they saw the commotion. The running around stopped when Eowyn came around with some soup and everyone hid, but luckily Théoden wished to see them so they had an excuse to escape.  
  
Théoden approved and arranged for the girls' travel. When the preparations were ready, the girls faced that aspect of the fellowship with grave faces.  
  
Merry handed Sarah a crossbow. "I found a really nice weapon for you." He pointed a part out, "and look I even carved a mushroom in it. . .tell Pip, when you see him, that I said hello."  
  
Gimli gave them a gruff, "hope to see ya again." But they could tell he had a glint of tears in his eyes.  
  
Legolas was whispering to Alex some last minute tips in Elvish and Kristi absently wondered where Aragorn was. Alex blinked when she saw a robed figure come out of Aragorn's tent and her jaw dropped seeing Elrond. Elrond seemed to blink in surprise, but nodded to her before disappearing. Aragorn walked over to them, brandishing a new sword.  
  
Merry, Legolas, and Gimli all admired his new sword, wishing they had a sword like that.  
  
Sarah exclaimed, "Shiny!"  
  
Alex looked at Legolas admiring Aragorn's sword and inwardly chuckled to herself.  
  
Kristi couldn't help herself. "My, what a nice new. . .long sword you have there Aragorn. How does it handle?"  
  
Aragorn smiled and twirled the sword, "it is the sword once broken and now remade. It handles quite well."  
  
Alex and Sarah were trying not to burst out laughing, but were failing miserably. Kristi smiled triumphantly and shook his hand. "I hope it serves you well."  
  
The girls rode away from the camp and Alex whapped Kristi upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Kristi couldn't help but grin slyly.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
Alex couldn't help but giggle, then composed herself and whispered Elvish to the horses to speed them on their way to Minas Tirith. At this rate they would make it to the city in Gondor by the next day.  
  
Gandalf leaned against a window, peering out at the Fields of Pelennor. Pippin blinked at his demeanor and walked over to him, "Gandalf, what is the matter? You look as if you're waitin' for someone."  
  
"Yes, Peregrin Took," he said massaging his temples. "I am waiting, but not for someone, make your statement plural."  
  
Pippin paused as he looked to him. "Then who are you waiting for Gandalf?"  
  
"Do you recall the three girls from Rivendell, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin smiled and nodded. "Yes, they were so much fun. I hope they made it home safely." He paused when Gandalf didn't smile. "They did make it home didn't they Gandalf?"  
  
"Aye, they did Pippin," he said looking back out to the Fields. "But they have returned and are heading here. Denethor will want to meet with them; he will not tolerate strangers during these tremulous times."  
  
Pippin's face fell. "I see, in that case I shall save some leaf for them. After a meeting with Denethor they will need it. . ."  
  
The girls rode to Minas Tirith at a swift pace. They didn't even want to think about the possible creatures that lurked along the road. All they knew was that they had to get to Gandalf, that he might be able to get them home.  
  
The Witch-King flexed his hands as his war helmet was placed over his head. He could taste the sweet nectar of victory. . .among other things. The army of orcs under his command would trample the pathetic human army of Gondor.  
  
Sauron's voice echoed in their minds, "Prakh ishuzû. Thrakto."  
  
The Witch-King chuckled at the words and his fellow kings joined him. They were each standing by the fell beast they had been training, there would be no repeat of mistakes like last time. "Once all are dead, the ring will come to our Master. To ensure this, we are to contain the three mortals from the other realm. The light haired one shall stay near the hobbit our Master saw with his great eye, we shall claim her with the ring. Our Lord wishes for the one that I marked; we are to use whatever means necessary to convince her to comply. As for the other. . .she is mine, none but me are to touch her. She is my reward."  
  
The other Nazgûl nodded in compliance and took off on their fell beasts. The Witch-King mounted his steed and thought, 'now. . .for my entrance. . .'  
  
Kristi's scar burned and she yelped. Her horse bucked and she lost her grip, falling to the ground. Her eyes were glued to the sky. "By the gods. . ."  
  
"Kristi! Are you okay?!" Sarah dismounted and knelt beside her, she knew the pain of being thrown off of a horse. She followed Kristi's gaze and stared at the sky entranced.  
  
Alex whispered calming words to her horse and the other horses, then her gaze drifted up and she placed a hand to her mouth in horror. "Oh my god. . ."  
  
Kristi shook her head, ignoring the pain in her arm. "Come on guys we have to go." She stood, but seeing no reaction from either of her friends, "come on! We have to go and we have to go now!" She shook Sarah from her stupor and mounted her horse, taking off in haste toward the city. The others followed in suit, exchanging worried glances.  
  
When they entered the city, they made mental notes to be in awe later. They were currently trying to deduce how to find Gandalf. There was Option A) ask for help, Option B) yell his name, or Option C) repeat 'what would Gandalf do?' over and over again. Although in the end it didn't really matter, because it ended up being Option D) Gandalf found them.  
  
Alex, Kristi, and Sarah sighed in relief when she saw Gandalf's staff. . .or rather, when they glimpsed his flowing white hair. . .you know, when they glimpsed him in the crowd because they're noticeably taller and more distinct items. Anyway, they were relieved when he found them.  
  
Black Speech Translation:  
  
Prakh ishuzû. Thrakto.- Lure them to us. Bring them.  
  
Author's Note: glances to her muses who are ecstatic. . .this is what she gets for having the Nazgûl as her 9 muses and including them in the story Oh don't mind them, they're just excited over the Witch-King's entrance. Anyway, please review! The Riders mount their fell beasts and fly about the review button ever so invitingly There will be an update soon. Next chapter: the girls enter Gondor and face Denethor. 


	5. The Three in Gondor

Gandalf motioned for them to dismount their horses and to follow them.  Sarah kissed her pony goodbye and made sure that a nice stable boy took care of him before she followed Gandalf.  Alex kissed her horse goodbye as well. . .Kristi and her horse exchanged looks coming to an agreement and no kiss was exchanged.

"Lord Denethor is aware of your arrival," Gandalf said leading them up stairs.  "He demanded to meet with you when you entered the city."

Alex blinked, "He wants to _meet_ with us?"

"Great," Sarah said with a notable lack of enthusiasm.

Kristi's thoughts were drifting elsewhere and she collided with Faramir.  She seemed to have a habit of doing that when her mind drifted and frankly she had no idea that he was Faramir.  He looked upset, so she smiled at him.  "Hey, it's all right.  I have faith in you."  She patted his hand and leapt up the steps to catch up with the others.

Faramir blinked, "who was that?"  He wiped his eyes and his curiosity got the better of him as he followed them quietly. 

Gandalf arrived at a set of large doors and knocked.

A rough voice yelled, "Come in!"

The girls gulped and followed Gandalf.  They bowed when he bowed and did not like the fact that Denethor looked rather angry.  "These are my visitors Lord Denethor," Gandalf said motioning to the girls.

"They are filthy!  I demand that they are to be clean in my presence and in proper feminine attire."

The girls fought back the urge to insult him.  Gandalf seemed taken aback, "they just arrived from horseback. . ."

"I do not care!  My word is law here!"

"Yes _Steward_," Gandalf said gritting his teeth and ushering the girls out.

"What a creepy old man!"  Alex said shuddering as they were out of the chamber.

"Can we say pervert?" Sarah said shaking her head.

"Pervert," Kristi said simply.

Faramir had watched the whole thing from the door.  "He does tend to have that reputation," he said coming from the shadows.

Gandalf seemed amused, but his face turned serious.  "Yet you still follow his words."

"I must to prove myself to my father, Gandalf," he said with a bow.  He turned to the girls, "come.  I know some women who will give you some attire that will cover you, unlike the ones the guards would outfit you in.  I would rather do this task than prepare for battle at the moment."

Alex sighed, "He's such a gentleman."

Sarah grinned staring at him, "He is and it's so hard to find a nice guy these days."

Kristi just blinked thinking, 'so it was Faramir I collided and spoke with. . .great, just great.  Nice first impression.'

Gandalf waited outside the door, as the girls got ready. 

Alex twirled in her forest green dress.  "Well, they certainly have taste."  She admired herself in a full-length mirror.

"I'll say," Sarah said smoothing the sides of her black dress.

"It's not bad," Kristi said from behind a screen.

"Well, come on out," Alex said.

"We'll tell you if it's bad or not," Sarah chimed in.

Kristi walked out in a deep red dress and modeled.  "Well?  Is it okay?"

Alex and Sarah stared.  Their dresses were all the same, save for the color.  The bottom nearly touched the ground, it laced up the front, and the sleeves flared open in a medieval style.

"Damn, red is your color," Alex said and Sarah nodded with her.

Kristi absently shrugged and blinked at her image in the mirror.

Gandalf knocked on the door.  "Are you three ready?"

"Yes," they all chimed.

Gandalf blinked at them as they came out of the room.  To save himself from being labeled 'the creepy old man' he motioned for them to follow and merely stated, "Good."

Denethor smiled like a cat when the girls entered his chamber once again.  Pippin was with his this time, looking bored and a little disturbed, but he brightened up when he saw the girls.  In other words, his eyes nearly fell out of his head.  Gandalf stood off to the side and hoped that the girls wouldn't say anything rash.

"So," Denethor said sipping his goblet, "Who are you and what brings you to Minas Tirith?"

Alex nudged Kristi forward and she fought the urge to glare back at her.  "My name is Kristi and these are my comrades, Alex and Sarah.  We are companions of Gandalf and Peregrin Took, Lord Denethor.  We traveled to see them."

"Why?"

Kristi thought, 'oh shit. . .come on Kristi, think!'

"Does one need a reason to see their companions Lord Denethor?  We merely came to converse with Gandalf about a great many things and it came as a pleasant surprise to see such grandeur in this city.  We are honored to be in your presence."

Sarah concluded then and there that Kristi was an extremely good 'brown noser.'  Alex concluded then and there that she was going to gag.

Denethor grinned and the girls suppressed a flinch.  "Well, visiting your companions comes at a price.  You must obey my laws."

Kristi raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  "Of course Lord Denethor. . ."

Faramir watched from the doorway, knowing his father had something up his sleeve.

Denethor's grin widened, "that makes you under my command."  He looked to Sarah.  "I saw your skill at riding when you approached Gondor.  You are to tend to the horses and if need be to fight to protect them and Gondor."  He looked to Kristi.  "You came in here, with a broad sword worn so casually at your side.  You will fight for me, if need be."  He turned to Alex.  "And you will become my entertainment, much like your friend," he motioned to Pippin at his side. 

The girls' jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Lord Denethor-" Gandalf tried to intercede.

"It is my word!"  Denethor dismissed him.  He motioned for his guards to escort Sarah and Kristi to their stations, and then he turned to Alex motioning for her to stand beside Pippin.

Kristi got outside of the doors and fumed.  "First he says we're not feminine enough and now this!  Where's my sword?!"

Sarah struggled to restrain her.  "Calm down!"

"Oh hells no!  Alex is still in there!"

"Which is why we have to grin and bear this," Sarah said.  "We're all still in the same room and if anything happens we'll kick some serious ass."

Kristi nodded and glared at the door.  Faramir walked over to her, doing a double take at the dress up close.  He composed himself before Kristi noticed and took her to the guard station himself, and then prepared for battle.

Alex stood next to Pippin and felt like she was going to faint.  'Why aren't Kristi and Sarah here?!'  Pippin held onto her hand reassuringly.

Denethor asked her, "Can you sing?"

Alex shook her head.  "No not really."

Denethor seemed to ponder.  "Fine, the hobbit will sing and you shall dance."

Alex and Pippin exchanged a glance. Alex inwardly thought, 'someone is going to hurt because of this. . .'

Pippin started to sing a song he heard,

"Little Princess Mee

Lovely was she

As in Elven-song is told:

She had pearls in hair

All threaded fair;

Of gossamer shot with gold…"

Alex gritted her teeth and danced to the quickened beat, trying her best to ignore Denethor and to pretend she was just with Pippin in Rivendell.  When the song ended Denethor clapped and dismissed them.

Sarah and Kristi were lying on their beds when Alex came in and buried her face in the pillow on her bed.  They were exhausted from walking around Minas Tirith, but they lifted themselves to look at Alex.

Kristi asked, "Do we even want to know?"

Alex lifted her head to glare at her.

Sarah looked between them.

Alex sighed, "Pippin sang and I had to dance."

Sarah shuddered.

Kristi, trying to make the best of things, said, "well, at least you got to hear the real Pippin's singing voice first hand."

Alex tossed a pillow at her.  "You're not helping."

Kristi coveted the pillow, refusing to throw it back. "I know."

Sarah mumbled, "oh boy.  Here we go again."

The Second Great Pillow War commenced.

Author's Note:  Another day another chapter, yep I thought Alex was going to kill me because of the whole Denethor thing.  Coughs to cover a chuckle  The song that Pippin sings is from page 215 of 'The Tolkien Reader'.  In the next chapter a battle commences and evil makes its presence known to the three girls.  Dodges a pillow Please review!


	6. The Three in Battle

The next day arrived and the girls were awakened by shouts. They were too exhausted to change and they clamored around the window.  
  
Sarah blinked, "What's going on?"  
  
"It doesn't sound good," Alex said.  
  
Kristi racked her brain as she rubbed her arm. "Didn't Faramir mention that he was preparing for a battle?"  
  
They all exchanged glances.  
  
"But then that would mean. . ." Sarah trailed off.  
  
Alex was about to say the word, but a voice in the distance shouted it for her.  
  
"Nazgûl!"  
  
They all exchanged panicked glances. Kristi immediately strapped a belt around her waist and sheathed her sword. Sarah grabbed the crossbow and Alex grabbed her long bow.  
  
Sarah started loading the crossbow. "I'm finding a horse."  
  
Alex readied an arrow, "I'm going to join the archers."  
  
They both went to leave and Kristi looked to them. "Guys, we have to stick together. We still have to tell Gandalf what we saw."  
  
Sarah looked to her. "If we split up, there's less of a chance of them getting all us."  
  
Alex forced a smile. "We'll see each other soon."  
  
They left the room and Kristi said quietly gripping her sword, "but I'll be alone again. . ." She shook that angsty notion out of her head and charged out of the room.  
  
Alex joined the archers and her heart froze when she saw the Nazgûl. Sarah mounted her horse and swallowed nervously as the sky went black. Kristi stared at the sky in a mixture of horror, fear, and awe. When Gandalf drove the Nazgûl away Alex and Sarah cheered with the others. Kristi felt ill. She was probably the only one who heard them calling out death threats in Black Speech.  
  
The army of Mordor gathered and the girls felt sick to their stomachs. What had they gotten themselves into this time? Why wasn't Gandalf helping them? Was there anyone who could help them?  
  
Alex started firing her arrows at the first signal and swallowed as she hit her targets. She had killed orcs before, but this time she felt as if more was riding these kills. She shivered as she heard the screams of the Nazgûl, but when she felt Pippin move beside her, armed with a pouch full of rocks, she glomped him for a moment, then continued firing to combat her own fear.  
  
Sarah and her horse saw a troll, both shared a look of fear and if Sarah's legs were on the ground, she would be running as fast as her horse. Luckily for her, she could twist around and fire off her crossbow. She put her hands to her ears when she heard a familiar scream.  
  
Kristi winced when she heard the Nazgûl's screams. To everyone else it was noise; in reality it was a debased form of Elvish, the language of Sauron, Black Speech.  
  
"Dorzog!" The Nazgûl repeated it over and over as they killed.  
  
Kristi fought hand to hand with the soldiers that got through. It was if another part of her took over. She slew orc after orc. . .until she killed a human. Her hand trembled as he stared into her eyes and she stumbled back to a wall. What was she doing? She closed her eyes to combat the tears and climbed atop a shattered pillar.  
  
In reply to the Nazgûl she shouted, "nar kurr!"  
  
The Witch-King's attention was diverted. He flew over to her and hovered before her. "Ah. . .Lord Sauron's servant. We have missed you so. You are aware that our Lord does not take betrayal lightly, fortunately for you he still desires you alive."  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not his servant!"  
  
Alex scrambled out of the carnage and huddled under some broken walls. Her jaw dropped when she saw Kristi. . .and the Witch-King talking. "I must be imagining things. . ."  
  
The Witch-King laughed. "We shall have much fun convincing you otherwise. Speaking of fun. . .I must go visit a friend of yours. I do miss her so."  
  
"You leave her alone! You leave both of my friends alone!"  
  
"What are you planning to do? Talk me to death?"  
  
Kristi visibly paused and came up with a witty retort. "Maybe!!" She inwardly kicked herself; her witty retorts were in short supply when she was in the presence of a Nazgûl. They always seemed to be turned around on her.  
  
The Witch-King urged his fell beast toward Sarah. Kristi looked like she was about to jump after him.  
  
Alex's eyes widened at dark figures that loomed in the clouds. "Kristi! Look out!"  
  
Kristi turned around confused and a fell beast crashed into her. She blacked out and started to free-fall to the ground. A Nazgûl caught her and yelled to the others, "Look. I've caught a winged shadow without the wings!"  
  
Alex watched in shock, too numb to do anything.  
  
Sarah blinked as she thought she saw Kristi fall and was distracted. An arm looped around her waist and she screamed as she was suddenly flying. "Wait! I'm not dead yet!"  
  
"You may not be. . .but I am," the Witch-King chuckled.  
  
Sarah looked up in shock. "Put me down!"  
  
The Witch-King was flying over Minas Tirith. "Is that what you truly desire?"  
  
Sarah cursed and muttered, "No. And don't you dare laugh! That's not funny!"  
  
When the battle was over Alex watched helplessly as her two friends were taken away. She fought back tears and her knees went weak. Gandalf ran over to her. "Alex, where are Kristi and Sarah?"  
  
Alex sniffled. "They took them."  
  
"Who child?"  
  
"The Nazgûl."  
  
Gandalf helped her to her feet. "You best tell me everything."  
  
Sarah struggled in the Witch-King's grasp as he took her to Minas Morgûl. "Aren't you supposed to be destroyed?!"  
  
"You are referring to that woman and that small creature aren't you?"  
  
Sarah froze, "yes. Weren't you supposed to be destroyed by them?"  
  
"In history yes," the Witch-King said. He set Sarah down and she could hear a smirk in his voice. "But do you honestly think I can be killed by a mortal hand? That I had not thought of that possibility?"  
  
Sarah shrugged, surprised at her own nonchalance. Frankly, she was curious, "so what exactly did they kill on the battlefield?"  
  
"Myself of course."  
  
"Now I'm confused."  
  
The Witch-King motioned for her to sit. "My shadowed spirit can copy itself on many levels, a great portion of myself was lost. But I can assure you my dear that I have a sufficient amount of energy to continue."  
  
Sarah swallowed. "Well, I guess that's good."  
  
"I knew you would see it my way."  
  
Sarah blinked and thought, 'No. I did not just have a conversation with him and agree with him.'  
  
The Witch-King chuckled, "hopefully your friend will see things Sauron's way."  
  
The Riders poked Kristi awake once she was in Barad Dûr. She groaned as she awoke on the stone floor. "Where-?"  
  
A voice echoed around her. "Hoshat sharbtur."  
  
She hurt all over and she struggled to get to her feet, only to be forced down to her knees. A pillar of fire rose in the room and Kristi clenched her eyes shut. She shivered as she felt the presence of a figure before her. Opening her eyes she slowly looked up to Sauron.  
  
Alex tried not to shiver as she thought of her two friends. She felt bad that she had felt bitter at them not having to dance in front of Denethor. She concluded that being taken by the Nazgûl was a far worse fate.  
  
Gandalf paced the room. He had heard from Alex about the words that the girls had spoken. He was surprised that she remembered both hers and Sarah's, but he was disturbed at the fact that Kristi still possessed an aura of darkness about her. He had used a great portion of his power to send them back to their realm. If Sauron were to enter their realm, there would be no stopping him. From what he had deduced there was a lack of magic in their world of Earth.  
  
"Alex, I know not how I can help you again," he said quietly.  
  
"But you have to, you did it before. You're a powerful Istari. . .you came back from the dead! That has to count for something!"  
  
"Not much in the eyes of an already old man, glimpsing death around every corner," he replied solemnly. "Even if I could do anything, it would all bear on whether the ring is destroyed."  
  
"It will be!"  
  
Gandalf looked to her. "You have such faith."  
  
"I know it will!"  
  
"But do you have faith enough in your friends?"  
  
Alex paused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Sauron must not use them for his own means. If he increases his power in any way because of that, then all that you know about out world may be changed in an instant."  
  
Alex took a breath. "I believe in them, with all my heart."  
  
Gimli sniffled from where he was hiding with the rest of the disjointed fellowship. "That was beautiful."  
  
Gandalf glared and opened a door. "Well, now that everyone knows. . ."  
  
Legolas walked over to Alex and took her hand. "You'll get them back. We shall fight for them, to end Sauron's reign."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We shall distract Sauron so that Frodo and Sam can destroy the ring."  
  
Alex nodded. "Right, we shall distract them."  
  
Everyone turned to her and Aragorn said, "When we said 'we'. . ."  
  
Alex glared at them. "I'm stubborn so don't even try to change my mind." She picked up her bow and arrows. "And if you think I'm stubborn. . .you should see my friends."  
  
Translations:  
  
Dorzog-Surrender  
  
nar kurr!- No, never!  
  
Hoshat sharbtur- Silence servant  
  
Author's Note: Things have certainly heated up and as Gandalf said in the movie, "the board is set and the pieces are moving." Next chapter, the exciting conclusion!! Please review! ::snaps her fingers and fire illuminates the review button:: 


	7. The Three's Final Encounter

Sarah drummed her fingers nervously on the chair. She didn't like the way the Witch-King had been staring at her for the past hour. He had fed her a fine feast and since she didn't see any orcs about making food, she assumed that the Witch-King could cook. This both surprised and disturbed her at the same time.  
  
"So," she paused, "what can I call you?"  
  
"Witch-King will suffice," he said smoothly.  
  
"Right," she said shifting. "So, Witch-King why am I here?"  
  
"Because it is my will."  
  
"And what of my friends?"  
  
"They are not my concern," the Witch-King said as he walked closer to her.  
  
"But they are mine," Sarah said standing before him.  
  
"I see. . .well, then let me tell you this," he said lightly touching her hair, "you were brought here because you wanted to be here."  
  
"What?!" Sarah backed away.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We could all sense it from afar. You all craved adventure; you could sense that it was unfinished. Do you deny this?"  
  
Sarah backed into the wall and quietly said, "No, I don't deny this."  
  
The Witch-King extended his hand to her. "You were brought back to serve Sauron, to be mine. Isn't that right?"  
  
Sarah did the only thing she could at the moment to avoid answering the statement. . .she fainted. The Witch-King stared at Sarah's prone form and chuckled. He then lifted her, carrying her to his fell beast, and flew toward Barad Dûr. He would have his fun later, whether she was conscious or unconscious.  
  
Kristi trembled as she looked up to Sauron. She had nightmares of this moment and she could sense that Sauron knew.  
  
Sauron spoke, "kalus, kalors," and then he lightly put a finger under her chin, "kordatar."  
  
Kristi swallowed and in her mind she thought, 'Goth Sauron.'  
  
Sauron chuckled. "Your mind speaks what your mouth cannot my vajaz sharbtur."  
  
"Please," Kristi said in a whisper, "don't call me that."  
  
"It is what you are," Sauron said. "Say you are my servant."  
  
"No. . ."  
  
Sauron chuckled. "Ah. . .so you choose the hard way. The way of. . .mundog."  
  
Kristi trembled more, "please! No!"  
  
The Nazgûl took her by the arms, lifting her to her feet.  
  
Sauron laughed, "Amal shufar, at rrug."  
  
Kristi started to panic and vainly struggled.  
  
Alex rode beside Legolas and Gimli and Merry. She swallowed nervously wondering, 'what the hell am I doing?' Her hands trembled as she held onto the reins and she barely paid attention to her surroundings. She stared in awe at Mount Doom and Sauron's tower. She pictured her friends in there and her heart leapt to her throat.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes slowly and thought, 'what happened? Oh gods. . .did he get me drunk? Wait. . .no. . .I didn't have any alcohol. God, I'm such a girl, I fainted.'  
  
The Witch-King looked to her, "are you enjoying the view?"  
  
Sarah blinked and her jaw fell slack as she received a nice aerial view of Mordor.  
  
The Witch-King chuckled at her silence. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Kristi's screams echoed throughout the tower. It did not take a mathematician to conclude that whip plus Nazgûl equals pain. Though Kristi was an English major and loathed math with her very being, she found it ironic that she thought of a mathematical equation. It must mean that they were breaking her down. After a while the strike of the whip became numb as she became weaker. She breathed in pain itself. After a time the Nazgûl tossed her before Sauron and left them alone.  
  
Sauron knelt beside her and lifted her chin. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "This is want you wanted. . .revel in it."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"It was you who opened the dark doorway after all," Sauron said in a silky voice. "You just had to keep searching, to keep wishing. . .this is your fault."  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Oh yes, but of course it wouldn't have been possible with that creation called friendship. It is powerful isn't it? It's able to travel through the realms. Through you and your friends I will travel to your Earth and I will rule!"  
  
"You will never rule there!"  
  
Sauron lifted her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. Kristi let out a cry; she pushed all thoughts of pain out of her mind. It was better her, than her friends. Alex and Sarah flinched from where they were. They could sense that Kristi was in danger. They concentrated their energy on giving her and each other strength.  
  
A strong power pulsated through the air. The fell beasts reared and felt the pull of the Ring. Sarah yelped as the fell beast did a somersault in the air. The Witch-King whipped his head toward Mount Doom. "The Ring. . ." He looked down to the army below and threw Sarah off of the fell beast. He chanted and the fell beast flapped its wings. The air about Sarah caused her to almost float toward the ground.  
  
Merry looked up, "it's a bird!"  
  
Pippin paled, "it's a fell beast!"  
  
Alex nearly fell off her horse, "it's Sarah!"  
  
Eomer dismounted and held out his arms, catching Sarah. Sarah blinked slowly, looked to Eomer, back up to the sky, then back to him. . .and started laughing insanely. It was good to be alive. Though she made a mental note to throttle the Witch-King later, if there ever was a later.  
  
Alex ran over to her. "Are you all right?!"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes and I'm surprisingly invigorated." She looked around. "Where's Kristi?"  
  
Alex blinked. "Wasn't she with you?"  
  
Alex and Sarah slowly turned to look at Barad Dûr.  
  
Sauron laughed wildly as he felt the power of his Ring. "Yes! My victory is close at hand! Soon, very soon all shall be mine." He set Kristi down, dragging her over to the window, to look out at Mount Doom. "The Nazgûl will retrieve what is mine."  
  
Kristi smirked knowing that they wouldn't. Sauron turned to her and froze. "No. . .what is happening?"  
  
Kristi quickly backed away from him, but he grabbed onto her. "No! I will not be destroyed alone!"  
  
Alex and Sarah watched as Mount Doom was destroyed. They cheered with everyone as it erupted.  
  
Alex pumped her fist into the air, "We can go back home!"  
  
Sarah grinned, "Sauron is defeated!"  
  
They both stared in horror as the tower started to crumble. "No!"  
  
They went to run toward it, but Eomer and Legolas held them back. They had Sam and Frodo on their minds as well, but they could do nothing about the situation.  
  
The air filled with the smell of volcanic vapors and a wave of heat assaulted their senses. The ground consumed Sauron's army and the fell beasts seemed to be inhaled by the falling tower. Alex and Sarah clutched onto each other as they stared at the wreckage in mute horror.  
  
"Kristi. . ." Alex whispered.  
  
They wanted to dig through the wreckage, but it was obvious to all that they needed their rest. They didn't speak to anyone and were close to tears. They were relieved to hear that Frodo and Sam were saved. That seemed to cheer everyone up around them. . .but it didn't feel right.  
  
Alex quietly sat in a chair in Gondor, staring at Sarah. "It's my fault."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself, it's my fault."  
  
They both sighed, then blinked as a voice said, "no, it's my fault you idiots."  
  
They slowly turned their heads to a very bandaged, yet very alive Kristi.  
  
"Kristi!"  
  
Alex whapped her upside the head. "You scared us to death!"  
  
Sarah gave her a look, "Don't do that again!" She paused, "Wait. . .how did you?  
  
"All will be explained in time," Kristi said cryptically.  
  
Alex and Sarah looked at each other, and then went to give her a hug.  
  
Kristi winced then blushed. "Guys, there's a hobbit orgy going on next door. . .this isn't right."  
  
They all slowly turned to the excited noises from the other room and burst out laughing.  
  
Days later after Aragorn's coronation they all made their farewells, for it was time to part ways. They tried to warn Faramir of Eowyn's cooking ability, but he merely winked slyly claiming, 'I'm not marrying her for her cooking.' They got in a mushroom war with Merry and Pip; the three girls were proclaimed the victors after getting Sam to be their ally. Gimli ended up giving them all hugs, which shocked everyone, especially the girls because they had just taken showers and thus needed to take another. Legolas gave them all a hug and Alex a kiss on the cheek, whispering Elvish to her that made her blush. Frodo shook all of their hands and he lightly touched Kristi's scar, causing them both to share a knowing look. Elrond and Arwen gave them regal nods. . .which frankly was good enough for the girls. Aragorn gave them hugs, after all he didn't want to be outdone by Legolas, of course since Arwen was standing there he was not about to kiss anyone. Gandalf bowed his head to them and went to walk away.  
  
Alex blinked, "wait, aren't you going to send us back?"  
  
Sarah looked confused and wondered why Kristi seemed so calm.  
  
"We don't need his help guys," Kristi said ever so non-chalantly.  
  
Alex turned to her, "Oh?"  
  
"We've earned the power to go back ourselves," Kristi replied. "It was believed that our Earth was a place that lacked magic. But it really doesn't, it was the magic within us that got us here and it is the magic within us that will send us back."  
  
Sarah blinked, "what?"  
  
"It's how I survived the fall of the tower," Kristi said. "I believed, as corny as that may sound. In this place of magic we possess more magic and powers than normal, it fine-tuned our senses and our friendship is strengthened by it. All we have to do is close our eyes and say the first words that come to our mind."  
  
Alex blinked, "That will actually work?"  
  
"Just trust me," Kristi said with a grin.  
  
Sarah hesitated at the grin, but nodded and Alex did the same.  
  
"Aiya vorima nilmë," they repeated in unison. "Hail everlasting friendship."  
  
When they opened their eyes, the sun peeked out from behind the rain clouds and alighted upon them.  
  
"It worked," Alex said with a smile as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Yay for friendship," Sarah said.  
  
They each did an unenthused, Monty Python yay.  
  
Alex and Sarah admired the scenery as Kristi absently rubbed her scar. It would never go away, just as the memories of Middle-Earth would never leave the three. What they didn't know was that Sauron and the Nazgûl were not destroyed. They lived on in her memories and in a way that gave them power, of course never enough power to truly rule. They would become her muses and be an ever-present reminder of their adventure. However, in the end friendship was the ultimate power and that would never die. There is a magic within us and that powers the grandest adventures of them all.  
  
Black Speech Translations (yes, the real Kristi knows Black Speech):  
  
Kalus-archer  
  
Kalors-calvalry  
  
Kordata-swordsman (feminine)  
  
Goth Sauron-Lord Sauron  
  
vajaz sharbtur-maiden servant  
  
mundog-torture  
  
Amal shufar, at rrug-"Where there's a whip, there's a way." ::absently shudders::  
  
Author's Note: The story is now complete, unless of course Alex, Kristi, and Sarah find themselves in another adventure. Of course some would say that their journeys together in life might be considered the ultimate adventure of all. Thanks go out to my friends for providing me with much inspiration and providing reviews (thanks go out to all reviewers). ::Nazgûl clear throats:: Oh yeah, thanks go out to my Muses as well. Please review and may all of you all find adventures in your life. ::poses winningly near the review button:: 


End file.
